


Scars

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Scars, Sweet Crowley, no selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You tell Crowley about your scars.





	Scars

Crowleys hands traced over your back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He gently stroked over one of the four large scars on your back. He slightly cocked his head to one side and hummed. "How did yo get this one?", he asked quietly, voice full of love. "Werewolf. I was young, maybe twelve or thirteen. It was my first hunt. My mother had sent me in to investigate, hoping that I wouldn't be attacked. Well, she was wrong. And I didn't get to hunt for two and a half years." His hand went up to your neck, where he traced two small and round scars. "Vampire?" You nodded, eyes closed. "It happened after mom died. I wasn't careful enough." His fingers stroked your jaw, the small scar there barely visible anymore. He didn't have to ask for an explanation anymore. "Some guy in a bar thought he could grope my ass, so I shoved him. He smashed a bottle and attacked me with it. He only got me once before I beat him half to death." You swore you could hear a faint growl from him. 

He turned you over so you laid on your back. He traced over your shoulder. There was a scar that reached your collarbone. "Demon." His movements froze at that. "Not one of yours. It was one from Abbadon, trying to get information. He didn't life long enough to tell her anything." Crowley went back to his stroking. He stopped by your belly. Three big round scars were located there. "One of them is from the night mom died. The other ones are from the first time I met the Winchesters." Crowley leaned down to place soft kisses onto each of the scars. You smiled slightly, and couldn't help the blush that tinted your cheeks. "I know you don't mind my scars.", you mumbled. Crowley stopped what he was doing and looked at you. "But I still don't really like them.", you confessed. Crowley crawled up your body to place his lips onto yours. The kiss was slow and sweet, loving even. "I love you. With scars or without them. Just know that you are perfect for me." You smiled and pulled him to you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
